


The Game

by xacular



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, High School, M/M, School bathroom, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xacular/pseuds/xacular
Summary: Teasing is the game sex is the aim. Who gives up first is the loser though i'm sure it feels more like winning.





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is another request I did for an anon it was really fun to write I hope it's as much fun to read. <3

With everyone gone for the day Rick was left to his own devices. He tried to distract himself but his thoughts kept going back to Morty. He found himself thinking about his slender body and soft hips, before shaking the thought away. 

He was supposed to let Morty do school this month which meant no adventures and hardly any alone time this may not have usually bothered the man however Morty was a teenager and like a teenager he was a little cock tease. They often played this game to see how long they could last without going at it, Morty had gotten very good at pushing Ricks buttons. The boy had this soft touch that would send shivers down Ricks spine as he past grazing the back of Ricks neck, again he tried to shake the thoughts away. 

Trying the kitchen for distraction, it didn’t help as his imagination just saw the boys teasing plays here too, Rick remembered how Morty was pressed against the counter legs parted just so and his face, how badly did he want to wipe that smug grin off of it. Morty was not going to win and Rick could play this game too, he walked to the boy standing very much in his personal space before reaching up into the cupboard pressing against Morty’s ass practically thrusting him into the counter he heard the gasp and grabbing his wafers before casually walking away a smile of his own as he saw Morty’s face change from smug to wanting.

Maybe the TV he turned it on mindlessly channel flipping taking swigs from his flask, He looked forward but all he saw was the ghostly image of Morty straddling his lap after everyone had gone to bed giving him the gentle touches he craved so badly. Swearing under his breath he let out a long groan he knew he lost the game it was hopeless nothing could get Morty out of his head. Even though he had done so well he held out nearly all month. Morty had shown big sign of breaking too. 

Pulling his phone out of his pocket he sent a text to Morty before stepping though the portal into the bathroom in the school. 

Morty couldn’t focus on his classes he knew his mom wanted him to be at school for the month but he never really liked being here. He thought of Rick or more specifically Ricks large well worked hands, how skilled they were. He blinked back to reality, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket he pulled it out eyes went wide as he read the text ‘Emergency meet in the bathroom’ then he saw the next message ‘NOW’. Morty raised his hand and was excused to go to the bathroom.

Walking the empty halls to the bathroom by the auditorium it was their designated meeting bathroom because no one ever used it. He walked fast but not fast enough to draw attention to himself. 

“Rick wh-whats the Emerg-“ he was cut off by a harsh kiss pressing him against the wall Rick used one hand to run his slender fingers up his boys shirt and the other to lock the bathroom door for safe measure. 

Rick pulled from the kiss looking into Morty’s eyes “I need you, right now.”

Morty smiled knowing he won. “Then take me.” 

Rick didn’t need any more than that he got on his knees kissing his way down the soft skin, he undid Morty’s pants letting them fall around his ankles Rick took the boy into his mouth eliciting a rather loud moan from his grandson who tried to cover his mouth to stifle some of the noise. 

“No baby, let it out grandpa loves hearing the way you sound. The acoustics in here are perfect for it.” Morty looked down and blushed deep red at the older man before lowering his hands into Ricks hair. “That’s my boy.” Rick took Morty back into his mouth tonging the underside of his cock. Morty tried to hold back still not wanting to be too loud but found it hard under the practiced movements of his grandpa’s tongue. A loud pop echoed the room Morty’s throbbing cock now freed from Ricks warm mouth. “Turn around baby.” Morty ever obedient does as he’s told he turned and bent over slightly the permanent flush on his cheeks as Rick clapped a hand hard onto the boy’s ass.

“Rick please.” He begged for more Morty had wanted him so bad, he was tempted to get Rick to call him out of school today, so they could have all day together once Morty gave up which would have been soon. 

He didn’t need to be asked again, he stood dropping his own pants rubbing his cock along Morty’s tight ass while he took the lube packet from his pocket ripping it open slicking his lengthy erection. He thrusted his way into the boy’s entrance taking a couple thrusts to get all the way in. Rick leaned over his moaning mess of a boy one hand on the wall beside Morty’s the other reached around putting his fingers in the boys open mouth, Morty welcomed them sucking the fingers on the hands he loved so much.

Rick grunted out compliments to his wonderful boy while he thrusted hard knowing exactly where Morty’s sweet spot was. God did he feel so good squeezing against his hard cock. Then he got an idea he pulled out of Morty ignoring the needy whining of his boy. Rick nodded his head towards the sinks a large mirror taking up the wall. Getting the hint, Morty stepped out of his pants leaving them on the floor. 

He resumed his position leaning over the counter he watched Rick approach though the mirror wiggling his ass in anticipation. Rick smiled gripping the boy’s hips before watching Morty’s beautiful expression in the mirror. “Yeah baby you look so good taking my cock, your grandpa’s dirty little slut huh like to watch yourself getting fucked.” 

Morty nodded his moans getting loud again unable to speak, he opened his mouth sticking out his tongue breathing hard against Ricks thrusts looking at him though the mirror with a needy expression. Rick leaned down kissing between Morty’s shoulder blades before offering his fingers up to the needy boy again. He reached down with other hand to stroke slowly at the sensitive member between his grandson’s legs felt Morty’s knees get weak he moaned though Ricks fingers doing his best to push back against each thrust. 

Morty’s loud moans needy wanting sounds along with that face those expressions that were only for him began giving Rick that familiar warm feeling pooling in his stomach he picked up his pace never taking his eyes off the face in the mirror he pulled his fingers out of the sucking boys mouth to grab his hip pulling him closer as he filled his grandson with warmth moaning out Morty’s name. 

Hearing his name was all it took for his own climax to fill ricks hand, which Rick licked clean before pulling Morty’s face into a deep kiss. He pulled away bringing a string of saliva with him. 

“Don’t make me go back to class Rick please.” The small hands gripped at Ricks sleeve. 

“Me Morty? Condone school? Never, now grab your pants you little animal.” He smacked Morty’s ass playfully before they left, the only trace they were there were some handprints and a few drops of cum that had landed on the floor.


End file.
